It is often necessary to attach a variety of different implements to vehicles such as agricultural tractors. Different implements require different sized drawbar pins. An operator may want to connect an implement which uses a small diameter drawbar pin to a tractor which has a larger diameter drawbar pin hole. An adapter is needed to couple such an implement to such a tractor.